


Falling Into Place

by imrnlyn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Old Friends, School Reunion, college Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imrnlyn/pseuds/imrnlyn
Summary: It starts with a college reunion she never planned on going to where she barely misses meeting Seungcheol again after two years.





	Falling Into Place

**Author's Note:**

> I got sick after going to the beach this weekend so I couldn't go to work yesterday and my brain kept looking for things to write so I looked up my drafts and the prompt for this which I wrote back on March 1. Fortunately, I was in the right head space (or maybe it's the 15 hours of sleep I had the night before) that I finished this in just 3 hours. So here's my first svt fic and I hope you guys like it.
> 
> P.s, this may or may not have been inspired by true events in more ways than one 
> 
> ☼ [ twitter - personal ](https://twitter.com/imrnlyn)  
> ☼ [ twitter - fanacc ](https://twitter.com/svt_stuff)  
> ☼ [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/imrnlyn)
> 
> P.s.s its april now and it has come to my attention that some words are redundant but im too lazy to edit. sorry.

“I swear to God, if you’re still at home right now, I’m leaving.” I say into the phone receiver to my best friend, Ellie. I just finished my errands, aka grocery shopping, and we planned to meet up at this cafe because it’s been a week since we met up. Or maybe this was just an excuse to spend money on an oversized drink I wouldn’t even finish and maybe a cookie or doughnut if I’m feeling generous for myself. “I’m at the entrance. Calm down, “she replies. “Fine, I’m hanging up.” She arrives about five minutes later.

“Hey, what’s with all the bags?” She asks pertaining to all three paper bags I had settled on the floor. “You see, I need food and bathroom necessities I had to buy.” She makes a face that says _‘do you think I’m blind?’_ and says, “I can see that but aren’t you coming to the reunion thing?” _Oh_ , there was a reunion today. Right. “Oh that was today?” I reply casually in my attempt to appear complacent to the topic at hand. “Yeah? I only reminded you like twelve thousand times.” I suppress a groan because, to be honest, I don’t like coming out of the house for extended periods of times and social gatherings are a whole different story. If I can get out of them, I make sure that I do. All I tell Ellie is, “I wasn’t really planning on going so…”

 

So at 6 in the evening, I find myself seated in a bustling restaurant with faint jazz music in the background amidst all the chatter on this approximately twenty-seater long table which they apparently had reserve for the occasion. Everyone was talking in all directions. This was why I didn’t want to go. It always felt like I could never fit in or maintain a conversation after the _hi’s_ and _hello’s_ and _where do you work?_ Because really, what is there to ask? It’s not like I was going to be invited to Sam’s wedding that’s going to be held at the end of this year in Jeju which she hasn’t shut up about, showing off her huge engagement ring that could probably be used to pay a whole year’s college tuition if sold. She’s marrying her senior from work. Also, will I even keep in touch with Chelsey after she leaves for Canada because she’s got a new job there? Yeah, we might’ve eaten lunch together in a group a couple of times before but what’s there to talk about? Nothing. Yeah, I figured.

I inch closer to Ellie beside me, who’s been talking to the girl beside her who she shared a couple of classes with. “I’m leaving,” I whisper. She excuses herself from the conversation she was having to face me, “What? No, you’re not. Besides, I heard Seungcheol’s coming.” I try my best not to look as if the mention of his name fazed me. I haven’t seen the guy in what? A year? Maybe two? Even more so, talked to him between those years. “Yeah, no. I’m still leaving.” So I stand up, grabbing my bag before Ellie has the opportunity to keep me seated in place. As soon as I stepped outside, the cool night breeze embraces me and thankful that Ellie forced me to wear a jacket. A car pulls up into a parking slot a few feet away as I bask in the restaurants doorway. Taking a few deep breathes to calm myself down from being in a social gathering far longer than I am capable of. Said, car’s lights go off and out came the driver. I’m sure we made brief eye contact before he turns back to the car to shut the door and I take that as my cue to leave.

Seungcheol’s here. _Yep, definitely leaving._

Maybe he did call out for me as I left. Maybe he didn’t. I don’t even want to know. I try my best to not look back because, what if he didn’t really call for me? What if I was just hearing things? You know how the mind sometimes plays tricks at you.

Looking back and not seeing him there would be even worse.

 

Ellie was over at my place the next day. After a proper scolding of “He was asking why you left so early!” “He said he was hoping he’d see you there” through our online chat that fateful night. All I replied was, “I’m tired. I’m going to sleep.” Which was a lie because I could barely free my mind of Seungcheol that night.

He saw me. I know that now.

“You know I gave him your number right?” Ellie says and I just hum in reply. “He’s bound to contact you sooner or later.”

And he did that night after Ellie has gone to sleep on the pull-out sofa bed because she’s too lazy to head home after movie night just like she always is.

**Seungcheol: Hey, it’s me.**

**Me: Hey**

I reply despite having an internal battle if I should continue talking to him and if I shouldn’t. But what was there to lose? I’d rather have a conversation through the phone than in person with him. I can always lie if ever the need comes.

**Seungcheol: I didn’t catch you last night.**

**Me: Yeah, I left early.**

**Seungcheol: I was hoping I’d see you there. Ellie told me you were coming.**

**Me: Something came up. I wasn’t even really planning on going. She forced me into it.**

**Seungcheol: I figured. I was surprised when she told me. I know you hate social events.**

**Me: Yeah**

That’s all reply because what is there to say to that? _Thanks for remembering? I glad you remembered?_ I don’t think so. Yeah, I liked him. Liked, past-tense. But that was in college. We were friends, we hung out too much. It was bound to happen to one of us eventually. Unfortunately for me, it did. I don’t think it did the same for him, but I was contented with being friends. I’d rather have just that than nothing at all. So when graduation came, it became overwhelming I wanted to hold on to this thread when there was nothing to hold on to anymore so I thought that gradually detaching myself from him was the right thing to do because I’m bad at goodbyes. I never wanted to say goodbye to him but it felt like I had to. Eventually, things just kind of happened. We lost contact after graduation and all I ever see him in is through Instagram where we still follow each other.

The following days, he never stopped pestering me about meeting up. Just the two of us. I decided to not tell Ellie because nothing good will come out of that, I’m a hundred percent sure. So for once, I had a secret from her.

So when Seungcheol finally says, “You know I’m never going to stop bugging you for coffee or lunch or dinner until you agree, right?” and I know him well enough to know that he was telling the truth. Because that’s what he’s like. He’s more outgoing, has lots of friends. Whenever we were walking the university halls, there never was a time when we came across someone he didn’t know. Even people from different departments knew who he was and that made me feel proud that I get to hang out with him every single day.

I finally agreed to meet him. No big deal.

 

Dinner was the plan so we met at this rustic Italian place across town that’s not too expensive. I ordered myself some Pesto and he had the only burger they had in the menu with some chicken wings, along with a glass of wine for the two of us because ‘ _we’re adults now’_ , he said.

We caught up with each other as I try to not appear as nervous as I feel, knowing we haven’t talked in so long. He asked me about that other friend we always hung out with in college who we lost contact with after we started working on our individual thesis. That friend, he never got the inspiration on what he wanted his thesis to be about and I felt bad that we were graduating and he wasn’t but what was I to do? I do hope he’s doing fine now.

“I came to the reunion because I hoped to see you there.” He says, after the waiter fetches our finished plates of food. “I know. You told me, remember?” He wipes his hand on the table napkin, laughing a little which I hope he didn’t because I wasn’t ready to see and hear that smile that used to be the only thing that lit up my day after a long day of lectures. “I never really planned on going either but when Ellie told me you were coming, I came as soon as I could.” He puts the napkin back on the table and looks at me, “But it wasn’t soon enough.” I just smile. Because apparently, that’s the only thing I could do right now under the watchful eyes of Choi Seungcheol.

There was silence, and it was getting uncomfortable for me so I glance around the other people in the restaurant before I finally gather up the guts to ask him, “Seungcheol, why are you telling me this?” because what was there to lose? It’s not like we were still as close as before. After meeting now, I doubt we’d continue doing so if we already drifted apart once. “I don’t know. I just thought you should know.” there was a hint of defeat in his voice and I feel bad now. “Sorry, I-“ I try to say but he cuts me off saying, “You know, I could never recall how the two of us ended up being friends. I mean, we both come from different blocks. I barely even saw you in freshman year.” I smile, “Yeah, I was wondering the same thing.” He sits back on his chair, fumbling with the base of the wine glass and I take notice of his fingers, how they’re always clean and cut even back then, “But you never went out with someone right? I mean, I would know because we were together most part of the day.” I let out a chuckle, “Yeah, was that a bad thing? Nobody really asked me out.” I say then take the last sip of wine I had left. “Yeah, it’s funny because I think I’ve always had a crush on you back then.” He says and I put down the glass quickly to grab the napkin before I choke and spit the wine at him. “Wha- Say that again?” He had this confused glint in his shining eyes asking what was up. “I liked you. You didn’t know?” I open my mouth but nothing comes out. I try again, to form words but all that comes out is, “I… What… I… Um” and I probably sound like a broken record but thankfully he doesn’t break out into laughter because that’s the last thing I need now. “Why? Is something wrong?” he says sitting back up, closer to me now. His elbows resting at the edge of the table. “I thought you knew,” I finally manage to say. “Knew what?” he replies and I take a deep breath to remind myself, once more, that there was nothing else to lose anymore. That after this conversation, our lives would just go back to the way they were. “I tried telling you before but you kept brushing it off so I thought you didn’t feel the same way. What the… holy shit Seungcheol.” I look at him and his eyebrows are bunched in the middle, confused. “You liked me too?” “I figured you might not have liked me. That you were just being kind, rejecting me indirectly. Besides, you were always with some other girls!” I didn’t mean to raise my voice but it was the only way I could say it. “Wait. Hold on. You-“ He starts but I couldn’t take it anymore. These feelings are too long overdue and I prepared myself for every possible conversation we could have tonight but not this. Never this.

“I’m leaving.” I say in a hurry when I stand up and leave him there even if I didn’t really want to. But my body is in auto-pilot right now, telling me to get out of there before _something_ bad happens and we’re back at square one. And by ‘we’ I mean ‘me.’

“Hey, wait!” I hear him say but I don’t stop. Seungcheol leaves ample amount of cash on the table to cover tonight’s bill in a hurry to catch up to me.

He manages to gently grab my arm and turn me around when he’s close enough and I saw how he’s surprised to see my cheeks gleaming with tears under the yellow street light.

“Seungcheol,” I start and I could see the hopeful look in his eyes, his long lashes shielding them from the lamp above us. “Please let me go.” His grip loosens a little as if it was tight in the first place which it wasn’t. “No. Not when you just told me you liked me too.” I take a calming breathe to calm myself down, suppress the tears. But that breath shakes and concern flashes through his face.

“You never told me.” He says, voice calm but concerned. I wipe my tears off because even though it’s just Seungcheol here, I’m yet to find out the reason I’m crying when it’s been years and I’ve told myself in that same amount of time that I’m over it. Especially whenever I see him in my Instagram feed.

“I got tired okay? I really did try to tell you back then. Several times. You kept giving me hope then I thought maybe you just treated everybody like that. I’d see you with some girl, a different one every few semesters, before we get into class and I wouldn’t have anyone to talk to because I’m difficult.” I confess, looking down at my feet which were just a few inches away from him with the occasional tears that are still falling. “You’re not difficult,” is all he says as his hand on me moves to hold onto my wrist.

“It was fine most of the time. I’d get used to seeing you with other girls since it happened all the damn time. But when the feelings come back, I suffer for a few weeks contemplating whether I should tell you and maybe risk ruining the friendship if it came to it. So I did, subtly.” I pause to take another deep breath before I break once more. I look up at him to see if he was still listening and he was. _Of course, he was._ “Nothing ever came out of it. I know that maybe I should’ve just told you upfront but I could never do it like that. You always tried changing the topic. And I’m always thankful that the next day, it’s always like nothing even happened. It’s not like I was having a breakdown whether I should confess to you the night before. I could ever do it because I was afraid I’d lose you. I barely even had any friends to start with.”

By this time, Seungcheol lets me go to to wipe off the tears on my cheeks that don’t seem to be stopping anytime soon with both thumbs. Ellie’s probably never going to let me forget this when I tell her all about it. But fuck it. This is Seungcheol and he’s finally here.

He lifts my face, searching for my eyes and when he does his expression softens more if that was even possible at this point but he doesn’t say anything. It was quiet but his hands have settled on the sides of my face and I try my best not to lean into his palms.

“Cheol, please let me go.” I finally managed to say in a small voice, cracking at the mention of his name.

_In Seungcheol’s mind, he knows he hurt her. She wouldn’t cry like this if he didn’t._

He finally manages to say something, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what to say.” And to me, that was enough. “It’s fine,” I say.

 

_But to Seungcheol, it wasn’t fine._

I turn to leave and he lets me.

 

 

That following week, it was a Tuesday and I was making out most of the afternoon throwing away things I haven’t used in months and won’t probably ever use again when a knock comes at my door. “Seungcheol?”I open the door and all he says is, “Hey.” Of course, I invite him in. That’s the polite thing to do isn’t it?

I usher him into the dining table since the living room had things scattered all over the floor. “Sorry, the house is a huge mess. I wasn’t expecting any guests.” He takes a seat and I just stand opposite him. I turn to look at the state of my living room, and it’s not to avoid looking at him after what happened. Okay, maybe it was. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude but I’m not staying for long anyway.” He says and I turn to look at him. “I was just going to do the right thing I should’ve done years ago and ask you out on a date.” He says in a single breathe and I almost barely register anything besides ‘years ago’ and ‘date.’ I was stunned beyond belief and he probably saw because he breaks out in a smile. “A what?” I say almost choking in my own spit. “Yeah, this Saturday.” He mentions as of it wasn’t a big of a deal. I panic and come up with some excuse of, “I have a thing with Ellie this Saturday.” And he laughs and says, “No, you don’t. I already asked her.”

“God damn it, Cheol. Why are you doing this to me?” I say as I bury my face in my palms because I am positive that I’m red as a tomato. He stands up to come around the table and settle right next to me. He holds me on my shoulders to face him and removes my hands from my face. We finally make eye contact. He has this gentle smile and I feel like crying. “Just tell me you’ll go. Please. Give me a chance to do it right this time.” His hands settle into mine and if you were to ask me, I’d never ever let go. “Shit, Cheol,” I sigh and he laughs even more. He looks too happy already so I say, “fine” as if he forced me into it which he certainly didn’t. I’d still go with him in a heartbeat even after all these years. His smile breaks wider and then he’s hugging me. I can’t help melting into it as I return the hug and round my arms up to his waist. I could feel his breathe in my neck through my hair and think this was the way things should’ve always been but it’s obviously too early to mention that.

When he lets go, his hands settle once again on the sides of my face just like it did a few nights before. Only this time, I let myself lean into his touch. “Okay. I’m leaving now. I’m late for a meeting.” He kisses me on the forehead as if he didn’t just tell me that was supposed to be somewhere else and not in my messy apartment. “What?! You had a meeting and you came here instead of going there?” He laughs and I wish he didn’t have to leave. “Yeah,” he says removing his hands from my face and I already miss him, “Priorities.” He grins before saying goodbye and exits by himself out my front door. Leaving me stunned to even recount the sudden turn of events that transpired in the four corners of my kitchen.

I barely finish throwing out trash that evening.

 

_Maybe coming to that reunion wasn’t even bad to begin with, now that things are kind of falling into place._


End file.
